


As You Wish

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [99]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any chance you could write one where Emma and Hook have a movie night and she puts on Princess Bride? Maybe some angst before hand where Killiam thinks he's not good enough for her because she's a princess and he is a pirate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Emma sighed slightly; it had been a few hours since Rumplestilskin had been expelled from the town and since she and Regina had found the room in the abandoned house filled with empty books. She knew that she would need to talk to Killian about what happened.

She didn’t want to; talking to him made it far more real, it meant that she would have to acknowledge nearly losing him, despite him saying he would never leave her. And that thought terrified her beyond means. And she needed to talk to him about how it happened.

“Can we talk?” she asked him as she slipped into the booth he was drinking in.

He nodded grimly, “Aye, I suppose that would be wise.”

“What happened, Killian?” she asked softly as she reached out to grab his hand. “How did Rumple get your heart?”

“It’s my fault, Emma,” he shook his head, “I wanted to be good enough for you; to be whole enough for you. And I knew the Dark One would never be willing to make a deal with me, so I blackmailed him into giving me my hand back. But he wasn’t happy. He gave tricked me into believing my hand was cursed so I would beg him to remove it, and then in return the price he asked for involved me assisting him without knowing to hurt someone. And he filmed it as leverage so I was forced to keep helping him, but when he tried to go after you, I couldn’t do it anymore. And when you went to the house for him to help you take away your magic, I went after you but he stopped me. He tied me to the fence and ripped my heart out of my chest.”

“You are good enough for me,” she tried, but he shrugged.

“No, I’m not, Swan. I’m nothing but a pirate. I would never be good enough for you, and that will always be the case. I’m not whole enough for you, and even when I tried changing it didn’t work out. I’m not a hero, Emma, I never will be. I’m nothing but a villain. And you deserve so much more than me,” he looked down.

“Are you breaking up with me?” she asked in shocked. He didn’t look up and she used her palm to tilt his head up to look at her. “Killian?”

“I don’t want to,” he admitted, “But it’s probably for the best. You deserve better.”

“Then don’t,” she insisted, “Killian, I don’t care if you don’t have another hand. I care about you, more than I sometimes care to admit. And I want to tell you that you are a hero, despite what you might believe. Yes, you’ve done bad things, and that’s fine. I was a thief; I stole for survival but I also stole for the fun of it. So tell me, am I not a hero anymore either? Killian, I saw your heart. It was so bright and pure, and there’s no way you can convince me that you’re all bad.”

He didn’t look convinced however and she sighed. Emma slipped out of the booth and held her hand out to him.

“What are you doing?” he asked her confused.

“You’re coming with me; I want to show you something,” she insisted, not moving her hand until he slipped his through hers. She led him through the halls until they reached his hotel room.

“I still don’t understand what’s happening,” he grumbled as she sat on the bed and began fumbling with the remote to search Netflix for a particular movie.

“The two of us are going to watch something right here and now. It was my favourite movie growing up. And I want you to watch so you can understand something. This is a story about a princess and her pirate,” she said softly.

He raised an eyebrow at her but settled down on the bed beside her. She leaned into him and he stiffened slightly, but she didn’t back down. He had been there for her through her rough times, and she would be there for him too. She wouldn’t let him go through it alone.

As the movie went on, his body began to relax and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She could tell he was enjoying it by the way he was intensely watching the screen. He raised his eyebrows at her during the ‘As You Wish’ scenes and he laughed through Westley’s sarcastic humour. As the climax hit the screen, he sat on edge, watching as Westley fought for Buttercup and fought to keep her alive. And as they rode away, Emma smiled as her pirate kissed her forehead softly.

She turned off the t.v. and turned to face her boyfriend, “I don’t care if you’re a pirate, and I’m a princess. I don’t care that you don’t have a hand, and I don’t care what you’ve done in the past. I’m falling for you, Killian Jones, and I just want to be with you.”

“Aye,” he said gently as he turned to face her, “Emma I promise that I will always try to do my best by you. Even if it’s hard at times.”

She cuddled into him, “You know the first time you said ‘As you wish’ to me, I nearly swooned where I was standing.”

“So you have a thing for dashing pirates, do you? I should have known you we’re only into me for my rouge personality,” he teased her with a grin.

She laughed, “Definitely. It’s all about your pirateness. Now Killian, how about you kiss me?”

“As you wish,” he said with a wide smile, before pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips firmly against her.”


End file.
